All For You
by OwlMaiden
Summary: Percy is used to his life being a whirlwind of chaos. His mother has cancer, his father left him before he was born, and his childhood best friend is traveling the globe. Without him. All he really has left is Annabeth. The icing on the cake; he's hopelessly in love with her. And there's no way she feels the same. Percabeth, mortal! AU
1. Prologue

"Hey Mom, can Grover come over?" I called out as I walked through the front door.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She was on the ground.

"Mom? Did you fall?" No response.

"MOM!"

I rush over and shake her shoulder. "…momma?"

She wasn't responding, and her eyes were closed. _She must have passed out_. Then he saw it.

_Blood._

He hesitated slightly, then dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"My mom, she- she passed out and… blood. There's blood all over her face."

"Okay sir, please calm down. Tell me your address so we can send an ambulance."

I gave him the address of the apartment building and out apartment number. Then I waited. And waited. And waited. Then finally-

WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP

I run to the door to make sure it was unlocked, but they beat me to it. The door opens and 4 people with a stretcher came in.

"Hey kid, where's your mom?" one of them askes.

_He's so tall. _

I pointed toward the kitchen. A young woman came in behind them and walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Dare. But you can call me Rachel. Those people will help your mom, and I'll take you to the hospital. Don't worry. Your mom will be fine." I hesitated, then followed her out the door.

…A few hours later...

I look at the clock. _It's been 3 hours? What's taking so long?_

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yes?" I jump up, setting down the cards he was trying to distract himself with.

"Mr. Jackson, she's asleep, but you can see her. Please, follow me."

I follow the nurse as we went up a few floors and to room 38F. I enter the room and immediately want to vomit. _Why so many tubes and wires?_

I can see stitches on the injured side of her face. Even unconscious, her eyebrows are scrunched together like she's in pain.

"Hello, Percy. My name is Doctor Apollo."

"Is my mom ok?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that yet. I believe she has a tumor, and it appears cancerous."

Panic fills my brain.

"Don't fear the worse just yet! We had to do a biopsy and we sent it to another part of the hospital for testing. We may just get lucky, and I could be wrong."

"How long will that take?"

"2-3 days most likely. Do you have any relatives that you could stay with for the time being? I want to keep her overnight for a few days, for a bit more testing."

* * *

I ended up staying at my godfather Chiron's house for a few days. A few days later he drove me up to the front of the hospital. They got the results back.

Positive

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_Ugh. Dumb alarm._ I groan, stand up, and throw on some clothes.I never understood why some people try to dress up on their first day. It makes no sense to me. My mom knocked on my door and came in smiling.

"Hey blueberry! First day at Goode Jr. High, you ready?"

"I'd rather stay with you." She had been diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer only 3 months ago, and I don't like the idea of her being alone for so long.

"Don't worry Percy, Paul is coming over for lunch. I won't be alone all day," Mom says, reading between the lines.

It still doesn't feel right, leaving for school and dealing with middle school drama like nothing is wrong while his mother is slowly dying.

I walk into the kitchen and demolish the pancakes his mom set out for him, blue as always, then head out for the walk to school. A year ago, I was going to go to Yancy Academy, but after my mom's diagnosis, we moved to an apartment nearer to the hospital. Paul, my mom's boyfriend, helped me enroll in Goode Jr. High. He's an English teacher at the sister school, Goode High.

Lost in thought, I accidentally bumped into a girl as I passed her.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay I guess. Are you walking to school too?" she smiled at him. She has a nice smile.

"Yep. How did you know?"

"Where do you go?" We're walking side by side now.

"I transferred to Goode Jr. High this year, but I was going to go to Yancy Academy"

"I guess we're going to the same place. I go to Goode. Why the move?"

Oh no. I really don't want to drop my sob story as a first impression on this potential friend.

"Umm, my mom got a new job. Hey, look at that building! It looks cool!" I say in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Luckily, she seems into it.

She gasped, "Are you into architecture too?"

Um, what? "Isn't that the thing where they poke you with needles?"

"Not acupuncture, _architecture._ You know, designing buildings." She looks disappointed.

"Uh, I just like the picture of the ocean on the side. But that sounds cool too I guess."

She gave me a look as we approach the school. We separate for our first period, and then meet again at lunch where we sit together. I've never meet someone who I've clicked with so easily. I'm glad I made a friend so quickly. All of my friends from elementary school live on the other side of the city since I moved. Maybe this year won't be quite so bad after all.

* * *

**Yay, reboot! **

**To any old readers, welcome back! I promise this version is better thought out and has better writing. Thanks for your patience!**

**To new ones, hi! **

**I have already written this entire story beforehand, so don't worry, no year long hiatus this time :)**

**Updates every Saturday! Bye lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

_Beep beep beep Beep BEep BEEp BEEP BEEP_

_"_Shut uuuuuup!" I groan as I slap my alarm to stop the beeping.  
Ugh. Monday. The first day of my third year in hell school. Aka, high school.

_Ding! _My phone goes off. Who would text me at...6:30 AM?! My alarm was set at 7! Who would change...

I grab my phone and dial a number.

"Did you reset my alarm?!" I ask as soon as she picks up.

"Well, you figured that out pretty quickly. For a Seaweed Brain that is." She giggled.

"Annnnnnnnabetttttthhhhh" I groan. "Why did you reset my alarm!"

"Because if I didn't you would pick me up 5 minutes before school starts, and then we would be late! I know you too well. If you're not at my house by at least 7:15, I will make sure Paul does not buy blue food coloring for a month!"

I gasp "You wouldn't!"

"But I would. Now get your butt over here!" She says as she hangs up.

I jump up and get dressed as fast as physically possible. There is _no way _I am letting Annabeth convince Paul to not get me blue food coloring. For whatever reason, Annabeth has him wrapped around her finger, so Paul would definitely listen to Annabeth. He may be my current legal guardian, but Annabeth could convince him to murder me if she so wished.

I finish getting ready and glance at the clock. 6:40. If I hurry, I can get Annabeth 30 minutes early. I smirk as I run out of my room, out of my apartment (with a quick shout of goodbye to Paul), and down the elevator. I sprinted out of the elevator, and went to Annabeth's apartment. I got to her door and called her number.

"Hey Wise Girl. You ready?" I ask as she picks up.

"Sure I am. Have you even left your bed?" She retorts

"Why, I am wounded you think so little of me! Look outside your apartment door." Next thing I know the door opens.

"Why Seaweed Brain, you've managed to slightly impress me! But only a little bit." She says, smirking. I hear it out loud and on the phone.

"Please. You thought I'd be late again, didn't you? And now you love me so because I didn't kill you after you decided to wake me up 30 minutes early!" I smirk at her and hang up the phone.

"You wish Kelp Head," Annabeth responds as we go to my car. "So Perce, what's happened sense we last talked?"

"You mean in the last 7 hours? Because we talked on the phone until midnight last night."

"Yeah, exactly!" She laughs.

_"_Lots of sleep. I need it. Unlike you, you freaking owl!" I respond. She never seems to sleep!

"I'll have you know, owls represent intelligence and wisdom. They are very magnificent creatures, so I take that as a compliment!" She responds smartly.

"Of course you do," I roll my eyes.

A comfortable silence forms, then all of a sudden... _grrrrr_

"Crap."

"What did you forget this time Seaweed Brain?"

"Breakfast," I mutter sheepishly.

She looked at me for a minute, the said,"...I didn't eat either."

"Well to McDonald's we go! On me," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Percy," she smiled back.

After we got food, we made it to school with 15 minutes to spare.

"See Wise Girl? Have a little faith in your best friend," I say, nudging her with my elbow and rolling my eyes.

"What was that?! Did you just roll your eyes at me?! You are in big trouble now!"

"I'm afraid your incorrect. You can't hurt me now." I respond.

"Why?" She growls at me.

"Because we're at school, and hurting people is against the rules. Don't want to ruin your perfect record!" I respond sarcastically.

She glares at me and says, "Fine. I'll kill you _after_ school."

"Ok, Wise Girl," I say as we walk into school.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_I walked up to Thalia's house for dinner with Percy and Thalia because, as I found out today, they were cousins! I still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. As we enter the "house"(it's a freaking mansion!) I look around. The architecture is perfect, flawless even! _

_"So what do you think? Like my family's house?" Percy asks. _

_"House my butt, this is a mansion! It's beautiful! The arcs the columns... Well I won't I'm bore you with architecture facts." I respond. _

_"Typical Annabeth! Loving the architecture more than your friends!"_

_I stuck my tongue out at him. _

_"Oh, very mature!" He said as he stuck his tongue out at me back. _

_"Idiot."_

_"Nerd"_

_"Kelp Head!"_

_"Owl Lady!"_

_"Seaweed Brain!"_

_"Wise Girl!"_

_"As amusing as this is, I need you to set the table Annabeth. Percy, help me in the kitchen." Thalia interrupted. _

_Thalia led me to the dining room and showed me where all of the plates and silverware was. I set the table quickly and then I head to the kitchen to help with the cooking. When I got to the kitchen, I saw cooking was already done. But Thalia and Percy were arguing. _

_"WHAT?! What do you mean you're leaving?!" Percy exclaimed. _

_"Percy, I'm 19. I've graduated high school. You knew that I would be leaving at some time soon, this is just earlier than expected!"_

_"A full freaking year earlier! You said you wanted to turn 20 before you left! School just started, and now your leaving! For a stupid hunting group. WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE?" _

_"Percy-"_

_"NO! JUST...go away. My mom, now you, Annabeth will be next. _

_"Percy, you are such a Seaweed Brain. You know I'm not leaving; I've already told you!" I tell him. _

_"Well, you say that now. Just wait. I'm bad luck"_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_What the heck? That happened 5 years ago. Why am I dreaming about it now?_

Thalia left to join an all-girl hunting group in Texas led by a woman who goes by Artemis. It was inspired by the Greek Mythos.

My phone started to ring, and I picked it up to hear Percy start complaining about how I set his alarm 30 minutes before he normally woke up. Well, excuse me for wanting to be on time for once!

I quickly put on skinny jeans and a flowy shirt with an owl on it. I put on my grey converse and went into the bathroom to have my daily battle with the blonde monster atop my head. I finally pull my hair into a braid down my back. I decide to read while I wait for Percy. As soon as I sat down, Percy calls me.

"Hey Wise Girl. You ready?" I hear as I pick up.

"Sure I am. Have you even left your bed?" I retort

"Why, I am wounded you think so little of me! Look outside your door." I walk from my living room to the door and open it. Percy is standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Why Seaweed Brain, you've managed to slightly impress me! But only a little bit." I say while opening the door.

"Please. You thought I'd be late again, didn't you? And now you love me so because I didn't kill you after you decide to wake me up 30 minutes early!" He smiles at me and hangs up the phone.

I feel a few little butterflies flitter in my stomach, which I promptly squash. _Now is not the time to confess your attraction to your best friend._

"You wish Kelp Head,"

The rest of the journey to school is full of banter, and a quick detour to McDonald's because we, of course, forget breakfast. As we walk up to school, I brace myself for the amount of people I'm about to have to face.

I glance at Percy happily sipping his orange juice, and I decide I can do it as long as he's by my side. I smile to myself and walk through the doors.

* * *

**Yay, first chapter! **

**Just fyi, this story has a total of 20 chapters, plus a prologue and an epilogue**

**Thank God for spell check, because without it I could never spell either of those words correctly.**

**Until next week lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I walked into our Greek classroom. Our teacher taught us the Greek culture and history, as well as the language. This basically makes it one of the only classes I found genuinely interesting.

"Γεια! Καλημέρα. Τι κάνεις; " the teacher said as we walked in.

"Καλός," I respond and sit down.

The rest of the class passed as usual, with Annabeth only knowing a few more answers than me.

"So, theatre nerd, you're off to the auditorium?" I ask Annabeth.

"Hey, you're into theatre too!"

"Yeah, but not the class, and I only do the musicals."

"Well- "

"Just go be your nerdy self with your nerdy theatre friends. I need to get to choir." I interrupt. The bell is going to ring in a few minutes, and I need to get down the long hall.

I got to class seconds before the bell rang. Choir is a really easy class. The choir director likes to joke that I must be related to sirens, because I have a "Hypnotizing voice" (her words not mine).

She starts to describe the song we're learning, "This song has a really interesting theme; it tells the story of a maternal figure who is dying and must say goodbye to her son."

_You can do this Percy, just don't think of her. Don't let it control you. _

I feel my phone vibrate as I get a call from Paul. I asked for permission to answer it, and went outside of the class when my teacher gave the OK.

"Hey Paul. Why'd you call?"

"Hey Percy. I'm afraid it's bad news."

My stomach drops.

"What?" I said cautiously

"It's about your mother. Percy, the cancer has spread to her brain. The doctors say-"

"Don't you DARE say she's going to- that- that she won't make it!" My harsh words are weakened my stuttering voice. My eyes tingle as tears threaten to fall.

"Percy, I never said-"

I can't see, my vision is so blurry.

"NO! No, she'll make it! She told me! She promised she'd live to tell the tale! She's writing a book about _surviving_! Not- She- she can't... she…" I take a shaky breath. "Bye Paul. I'll- I'll see you tonight." My voice cracks as I say goodbye, and my face is wet and red. I slowly sink to the ground, trying to stop the tears.

_Don't cry, keep it in, don't let it consume you, don't let him back in!_

"Percy, Paul texted," I look up to see Annabeth holding out her arms.

I slowly walk up to her and welcome her embrace. I realized a long time ago that when- no _if _my mom dies, she's all I have left. Yeah, there's Paul, but Annabeth has been there for me longer. And at times like now, I need her comfort.

"Annabeth, it's getting worse. My mom, she- she's dying"

"Percy, look at me." I pull away from our hug and look her straight in the eye.

She holds my face in my hands and her eyes bore into mine, like she can see the thoughts racing through my head. "Percy, look at me. Focus on me, don't listen to him, he's lying to you."

A few days after Thalia and my uncles left, I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. Annabeth was the first to know. It's not as bad as it was when my mom first developed cancer. The last 2 years she hasn't gotten any worse, she even got a little better! But now it's spread. To her brain, nonetheless. And I don't know what will happen.

"Annabeth, it's hard. She's in so much pain, and-"

"Percy."

"And she's been suffering her entire life-"

"_Percy"_

"With Gabe and all of his abuse-"

"PERCY!"

"What?"

"We can make it, Percy. Sally went 6 years of cancer, and she's still here! What makes you think she's gonna give up now? So, here's what we're going to do. We'll go to the office, tell Mrs. Linda the problem. I'm sure she'll understand. And then we're going to the hospital. We will visit your mom, and when visiting hours are over we will go to the store, get ice cream, candy, and movies, and go to your house. There we will set up a pillow fort in your living room and watch movies all night because it's Friday and we can. Ok? Now let's go."

Then she dragged me to the office with dried tears on my face. She's the only one who can calm me down. It's just adorable the way she just takes charge of the situation. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's all I have. My mom is dying, my uncles hate me, my dad is a jerk that left years ago, and my cousin and best friend are traveling all over the world.

I look over at Annabeth again. She's telling Ms. Linda what's going on. She allows us to leave with a look of pity on her face. Annabeth takes the wheel as we drive to the hospital, and as we approach, I feel a sinking in the pit of my stomach. I'm not ready to see her in pain.

"Here we are, Percy. Do you want me to come in or..."

"Please, come," I weakly respond.

"Ok"

We walk into her room hand in hand, and I want to vomit. Since she wasn't expecting us, her face is unguarded and twisted in pain. She holds her head like it's a burden to carry it on her shoulders. She hears us enter and looks up, painting a smile on her face. I can't tell if it's real or not.

"Hey, baby!" she says as I walk closer to her.

"Hi momma," I force out with a smile. Long ago my mom and I decided we wouldn't talk about her cancer unless we had to. It kept us both from crying and using up our limited visiting hours on something we can't help.

"How's your book coming along?"

* * *

"Percy," Annabeth said gently, "we need to go. Visiting hours are over."

"Can't we stay 5 more minutes?" I said, as though I was a child wanting to play in the pool for longer.

"C'mon. We can come again tomorrow and spend even more time with Sally. Believe me, I don't want to go either, but we have to."

"Annabeth's right, sweetie. You have to go. I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you tomorrow," Mom said with a soft smile.

"Okay, if you say so." I leaned over and pecked her cheek. I step back and take Annabeth's hand before leaving the building.

* * *

**Percy refers to a "him" when he has an anxiety attack; that's not a mistake. It'll be explained later. **

**So hints of Percabeth in this chapter. Heavy Percabeth won't happen until chapter 9, and the big confession/kiss won't happen until much later. But don't worry, I have a plan. I'm sure you're going to love it...**

**Please review! I value your feedback!**

**Eww that made me sound like an insurance salesman or something. **

**Bye lovelies! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I got home with our ice cream (I got mint chocolate chip, Percy got blueberry) and the entire Harry Potter series. It works well for both of us. I get to watch my favorite series, and he gets to watch an engaging action movie that doesn't get boring.

"Paul?" Percy called, to see if he was home. He got no response.

"Huh. Maybe he got stuck in traffic. Let me call him." Paul answered, and confirmed it. "He said that he'd be home in an hour."

"Well we better get started. These movies aren't going to watch themselves!" I said.

"Well duh. How would that even work? How can a movie watch a movie?" Percy retorted.

"I don't know, it's just a saying. You get the spoons; I'll get the movie started." I rolled my eyes as he strolled toward the kitchen.

I walked over to the living room. I'm at Percy's house so much that the place is more of a home to me than my own room. Paul moved in with Sally a year before she had to be moved to a care home. There they can give her healthy meals and 24/7 surveillance, not to mention it's right by the hospital. Paul proposed only a month before got stuck in the bleach white walls of her room.

Percy brings her flowers once a week so there is some color to her room. She says it's how she gets inspiration for her novel. She's writing her story of overcoming cancer. She says she plans to publish it when she no longer feels the pain. One time, a doctor tried to convince her to stop writing. It took a lot of her strength, and "You might not get to publish it anyway," he's said. She looked him straight in the eye and dared him to say it again. The next day she was given a notebook and pens, with an apology note from the doctor.

I chuckled from the memory. That was the first week she was in her room. She thought she'd be out by now… _We_ thought she be out by now.

I took a deep breath. _Focus. Movies. DVD player. Go._

As I put the first movie in, Percy entered the room.

"Sorry it took so long, we had no clean spoons, so I to clean two by hand. Hey, why did it take you so long to get the movies in?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Well, it means you couldn't start the movies without me, so thanks Annabeth's brain!" he said with a lopsided grin.

He handed me a spoon, and I handed him his ice cream, since I still had the bag. He smiled at me.

"Thanks Wise Girl, you're the best!"

I smiled back, and he turned towards the TV, where Hedwig's Theme was playing. It was moments like these that made life feel okay again. Percy had ice cream on his nose as he intently watched Harry struggle to flip some bacon. Ever since the news of his mom's brain tumor this morning, he looked detached. As if he wasn't really here.

But that smile. It made him look so unburdened and carefree. I don't know what could have possibly made him forget what he heard this morning. Maybe it was his brain's way of coping. It will cling to the joy that is here, right now. I don't know if I'm causing such joy, or the movie, but something is keeping his head above the water, at least for the time being. But I'm worried that when the movie is over and I leave, all the memories of his mother in pain from years of cancer – the fainting, the migraines, the confusion, etc. – will come flooding back. And he won't have anyone to help support him. I need to talk to him about it before he breaks or-

"Annabeth, stop thinking so loud. I can hear the gears of your brain working from here! Use this to muffle your thoughts or something." Percy said as he shoved a pillow in my face.

Maybe talking can wait. I grab the pillow and look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Uh oh"

He puts his ice cream the coffee table and runs toward his room I do the same and chase after him, pillow in hand. He tries to close the door in my face, but I'm too quick and slide in before he can.

"You're dead"

He dives for cover behind his bed, and I slowly go around it.

"Percy, you know it's just a matter of time before I get across the bed and beat you up. Why not make it easier on yourself and me?"

I get around the bed to see Percy, with a big smile on his face to match the huge stuffed bear he was clutching. His mom won it at a fair for him three years ago. And now, he was ready to use it to fight.

"En garde!" I yell, holding out my pillow as a sword.

He just laughs and hits me with his bear. I jump onto the bed so I can have a height advantage (for once), and grab another pillow so that I can dual wield. It quickly becomes apparent that dual wielding is not the best strategy for a pillow fight, so I resort to using the multiple pillows and stuffed animals on his bed as ammo. He continuously bocks my advances and backs me up off the bed, and I fall off, laughing. He abandons the bear and runs over to check on me, sees that I'm ok, and starts to tickle me mercilessly. I contain the giggles inside my chest until I can't take it anymore. I burst out laughing.

"Okay fine! I surrender! Now get off of me Seaweed Brain!" I say, shoving him.

"Well, looks like Percy actually won. For once," Paul said with a knowing grin.

Percy and I look over at Paul, who is standing by the front door.

"When did you get home? I didn't hear the front door open," said Percy.

"A few minutes ago. I saw Annabeth fall off the bed."

"And you didn't even help me? Paul, you have lost my trust," I say, mockingly clutching my heart.

"Can I buy it back? I brought pizza." Paul answered.

At that Percy hopped up, and I followed.

After dinner, we got to the Goblet of Fire before Percy fell asleep with his head in my lap. I was sleepy enough to just lay my head down on the arm of the couch beside me. The last thing I remember is Paul lying a blanket on top of us.

* * *

**I genuinely think this may be the best chapter I've ever written.**

**Sorry about the late update! Hopefully this cute chapter makes up for it ^-^**

**Whelp, it's spring break for me, so I finally get the chance to breathe. Hallelujah!**

**Please review, it means a lot.**

**Have a good week lovelies! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking in the kitchen. Percy must have woken up before me. For once.

I groggily stumble into the kitchen and see Percy with his mother's flowery blue apron on, flipping pancakes. I smile sleepily at him and make my way to the fridge, where I pull out the apple juice and pour myself a glass.

"What made you get up so early?" I asked.

"Paul woke me up to tell me he was leaving to get groceries. I couldn't fall back asleep."

"It's a miracle he even got you up! That's a feat even I can rarely achieve."

He rolled his eyes at me and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"We are still going to see her, right? Visiting starts in an hour. If we finish eating quickly, maybe we can go get her some flowers?" Percy asked with a hopeful glance.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want to go to the shop where Hazel works? I think she's working today."

"Sure. Call ahead. Tell her to just make something she thinks Mom would like. I trust her more than I trust myself."

"Well that's good. You'd be a disaster with flowers. _Although_, it wouldbe funny to see you try," I snipe back with a smirk.

Percy holds a hand to his chest, mocking offense."I'll have you know I am very graceful, therefore, I am amazing with flowers," he retorts.

"First of all, you're not graceful," I say.

"Yes I am!"

"Really? Because the scar on your forehead from where you fell skateboarding-"

"Hey! It's normal to get scars from learning to skateboard!" he interrupted.

"Yes, but I'm talking about the one you got a month ago your shoelace got stuck in the wheels because you were 'too cool' to tie your shoes," I say with a smirk. I see him shrug sheepishly.

"Second," I continue, "how would gracefulness equate being a good florist?"

"Well if your graceful, you're good with delicate things like flowers, or puppies, or kittens, or rainbows, or - "

"How can you be good with rainbows?"

"I don't know, Annabeth! It's just a thing!" Percy laughs.

"Way to be manly, with your gracefulness and puppies and rainbows," I smirk at him.

"Hey! My cool skateboarding totally outweighs my delicacy. Besides, don't women love a man who can be gentle and tough?" he shot back.

"Keep telling yourself that." I pinch his cheek.

Then we burst out laughing.

"I'd better call Hazel now so the bouquet will be ready when we arrive," I say as our laughter fades into giggles.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower," responds Percy.

"Don't take an hour like you normally do!" I shout after him.

"Yeah, yeah," I hear him faintly reply.

I hear the shower turn on and then I call Hazel, my sweet sophomore friend. I met her last year during summer camp, and we became close. She works at a flower shop downtown, and her bouquets seemed to sparkle like jewels in the sun.

"Persephone's Garden, how may I help you?" I hear on the other side of the line.

"Hello, is Hazel working today?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Percy and I are going to visit his mother today. We need a bouquet. Can you make one for us?"

"Oh, Annabeth! Of course!" she exclaims. "What kind of flowers?"

"Percy said he trusts you more than himself when it comes to flowers. You decide this time."

"Hooray! I'd love to make something for Sally. I'll go ahead and get started." I could hear her grinning through the phone.

"Great! When can we pick it up?" I ask.

"Just give me half an hour."

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye Annabeth!" She hangs up.

The bell rang as we entered _Persephone's Garden, _the name of the shop. I walk to the front desk.

"Hello, is Hazel here?" I ask the cashier.

"Over here!" I hear.

I turn around to see Hazel struggling to hold a comically large blue vase filled with huge flowers every color of the rainbow. It was bigger than her.

"Here, let me help," said Percy.

He ran over and helped her move the vase to the back room.

"Thanks, Percy," Hazel said as they walked back to the front room. "Give me a minute, I have to go get your flowers from the back."

Percy came back to stand by my side as Hazel went back into the room to get Sally's bouquet.

"I wanted to give something special, so I found an antique vase that I thought she'd love."

"Oh Hazel, you didn't have to do that! Besides, there's no way we have enough money for it," I tell Hazel.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for the vase, it's the least I could do," she responds with a smile.

"Are you su-"

"Thanks Hazel," Percy interrupts, smiling at her.

"No problem!" she responds.

We leave the shop, and I admire the flowers and the vase. They complement each other well. Cool colors, blue, white, purple and green, paired with the blue and white marble vase.

It reminded me of something Grover would like.

It makes me sad to think of him. He's two years older than us and graduated last year. Afterwards, he decided to take a gap year and travel the world to 'see the wonders of the universe'. Or something. We haven't seen him since he left in the beginning of last summer. Sure, we've had group late night Skype sessions, but it was never the same.

I looked up as we arrive at the hospital.

"You ready for this?" I ask Percy.

"Yes. I've been mentally preparing since we left the house."

We walked to the elevator, up to floor three, then to room 3000 at the end of the hall. I heard Percy take a deep breath, then he opened the door and gasped.

"Hello Perseus." It wasn't Sally's voice.

* * *

**Ohhh mysterious. Wonder who it is...**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**I've always wanted to say that.**

_**Hippiwolf -**_** Thank you so much! That's exactly the direction I was aiming for. I see this theme so often in fanfics, but its always so dark and angsty all the time. I wanted to have a story that was fun too. So I made it ^-^**

_**Understanding.s.s -**_** Thanks! I have the whole story mapped out, so there is some plot development in each chapter. So if one seems like a filler chapter, thats because the meaning is hidden... I hope you'll like the ending! We might make it out of here with minimal tears yet!**

**Please review! I love getting this positive feedback. But don't be scared of constructive criticism! I know I'm not perfect.**

**See you next week lovelies! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

_Poseidon_

"Hello Perseus," he smirked.

"What are you doinghere? You have _no_ right to be in this room," I seethe.

"I'm keeping her alive. I have _every _right to be in this room. Besides, we need to schedule our next father/son day," said Poseidon, reminding me why I tolerate my biological father.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, Poseidon." He gave me a look.

"Sorry, _father," _I force myself to say. The word feels like iron in my mouth.

Poseidon is the first man my mom fell in love with. She says he used to be different. But when his business took off he got a big head. He became cold and distant before leaving her completely. She never got the chance to tell him she was pregnant with me. I was five before he came to officially break it off. All I remember is a lot of screaming until he came in my room. He tried to force me to come live with him.

Apparently, it had gotten out that he had a child, and the media was going crazy. He thought me living with him would be good publicity. I refused. Still, he was persistent. He came back every year, asking me to come live with him.

The year I found out my mother had cancer was the year I finally tried to contact him instead of the other way around. I told him I'd spend one day with him every month for the media to see if he would pay for my mom's treatment. He agreed. If you're expecting me to tell you he was a better person after you get to know him, then you'd be wrong. He's a genuine piece of crap.

"Good. Now, how about next weekend? We can go to a baseball game, then to dinner, and finish the day off with a movie," he asked.

"Sounds fine to me. Now leave," I say through gritted teeth.

"Why? Is it a crime to visit my ex-wife?" he said with an arrogant tone.

"It's a crime to watch a woman as she sleeps without consent," I respond coldly. I feel Annabeth slip her hand into mine, and I release the tension in my shoulders.

"Mr. Waller, please leave us. We respect your wish to be here, but Percy wants to see his mother alone," Annabeth says this in a diplomatic tone, but there's a clear undertone of _get your behind out before I kick it out. _I love her.

"Of course. That means you'll be leaving as well?" Poseidon asks, smirking as if he won something.

"Yes. I'll walk you out," she responds, with the same smirk. As I start to protest, she squeezes my hand with a smile on her face. It feels like she's saying _It'll be fine_.

Poseidon raises an eyebrow at her and follows her out the door. I set the vase of flowers down on Mom's table beside her bed. I sit by her bed, take her hand, and take a deep breath. This is the first time I've been alone since I heard about her brain tumor. A tear runs down my cheek. Several follow it. I feel my mom stir.

"Mom?"

"What? Who are you?" she says with a confused look on her face.

"Mom, it's me, Percy!" I say urgently._ Has she forgotten me already? Is that how fast her cancer is growing? _

My stomach drops out as she looks confused for a few more seconds, then-

"Oh Percy, of course. I'm sorry baby, how are you?" I felt relieved.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watch Poseidon walk to his car, then head back to the elevator. A surprise awaits me there.

"Hey Anna-banana!"

"Grover?!" I stare at him shocked.

"I'm here! The leader of our group got Dengue in Southeast Asia, and they had to ship him over to America so they can better treat him. So now, we're on spontaneous break until he recovers or we find someone to cover for him. It'll be a week at least."

I rush forward and hug him. Then I pull back and punch his arm.

"OWW! What was thatfor?"

"Don't call me Anna-banana." I say sternly. Then I pull him into another hug.

The elevator doors finally open and we up to the third floor.

"On a sadder note, have you heard about the… recent development?" I ask.

"You man her brain tumor? Yeah, Paul called me. That's why I went here first instead of the apartment. I wanted to see her before… her mind goes out. IF it goes out that is."

"Yeah. I was reading up on brain tumors when the early signs were showing. She will slowly begin to lose her memory. By next month she may not remember any of us… not even her own son-" I cut myself off with a sob. Just the thought of it…

"I know. Let's cheer up though. I don't want to greet my best friend in tears!" Grover says with a forced smile. I smiled sadly back at him.

The elevator reached the third floor and Grover and I made our way down to the end of the hall. I opened the door to see Percy holding his mother's hand and crying.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry baby, how are you?" Sally said.

"SURPR-oh," Grover awkwardly remarks. "Is this a bad time or?"

"Grover?" Percy looked shocked.

"Oh Percy, is this one of your new friends? Hello dear, I'm Percy's mom. You can just call me Sally," Sally smiled and looked at her. "Oh, two new friends? Or could it be that my blueberry finally found himself a girlfriend?" She looked over at her son and winked.

"Mom, that's Annabeth and Grover. They've been my best friends since I was twelve!"

"Oh! Yes, I remember Annabeth, I'm so sorry dear. But I'm afraid I don't remember Grover. Did you ever come over to our house?" Sally looked truly confused. This isn't some kind of sick joke she's playing, is it?

Percy looked sick to his stomach. "Mom, come on. All three of us used to have sleepovers at our apartment! You made us blue pancakes the next morning! You helped us make pillow forts! You- you-" he burst out in tears. This is his breaking point. He has been stretched like a rubber band, and it finally became too much.

I come up next to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. Sally looks so small, helpless, and confused on her white hospital bed.

_How are we going to make it through this?_

* * *

_**Shot in the heart, and I'm to blame**_

**Yeah that hurt to write. **

**But it was necessary for plot development. **

**Have a good week lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Annabeth POV**

*beep beep Beep Beep BEep BEep BEEp BEEp BEEP BEEP*

* SLAP*

_I hate Mondays._

School passes uneventfully. Grover stays at Percy's apartment while Percy and I go to school. We agree to spend the afternoon together at Bianca's café. Percy's cousin owns it, so we get free fries with our milkshakes.

"So," Percy says with a flourish as he sets his milkshake on the table, "how was Korea?"

"Absolutely bursting with boy bands and pretty guys," Grover laughs.

"You're just jealous," I respond.

"Never! I could just feel the masculinity seeping out of me." Grover makes a face.

Bianca strolls over with our fries. With her chocolate eyes, olive skin, and dark hair swinging in a ponytail behind her head, she is the split image of her brother, Nico. He goes to a private school in New Jersey, per his father's request.

"On the house, as always." She grins at us.

"Thanks cuz. How's Nico doing?"

"As 'dark' and emo as ever." Cue the eye roll. "Anything new with you guys? Besides the legendary Grover returning to NYC!" The table laughed, and she looked at Percy.

"How is your mother? Is her condition still improving?" She looked genuinely concerned.

I could feel Percy freeze up beside me. I move my hand over and squeeze his. I know how difficult it is to answer those kinds of questions. I see some of the tension in his shoulders ease, but he's still apprehensive about answering her question.

"She, uh, well… you see…" he struggles to find the words.

"She is still fighting, as hard as ever." He looks over, grateful for my interruption.

Bianca smiled "Well of course. She would never give up. She's Sally Jackson. Or, Sally Blofis soon," she said with a wink. "How is the step-dad-to-be?"

Percy, clearly glad the conversation changed topics, replied, "Good. Amazing really. I don't think I've ever seen Paul so happy. Or my mom. They're both completely enamored with each other. Their love hasn't faded in 5 years, it's really inspiring." He looked over at me and my heart raced. I could see unbridled affection swimming in his eyes, and I found myself wondering if some of it could be for me.

"Aww that's really sweet," Bianca interjected.

Percy moved his gaze to her and gives a lopsided smile. As they carry on conversation about the future wedding, I take a moment to pull breath back into my lungs. _Of course,_ _he was just talking of his mother. He adores her, what else could that look be about?_ I need to get this very inconvenient crush under control.

"-what do you think Annabeth?" Grover looks at me expectantly.

"Huh? Sorry, I was lost in thought." I sheepishly smile at him.

"Come on Wise Girl, get your head in the game." Percy bumped his shoulder against mine. "We were wondering if you wanted to go to the park later today."

I poke his side. "Is this just an attempt to go to the skate park so you can show off your 'sweet tricks'?"

He scoffs at me, "Why, of course not! I just love skateboarding. If there happens to be cute girls there that enjoy watching a skilled boarder, that is purely coincidental."

I roll my eyes at his antics. "Sure. I'll grab my book when we drop by the apartment building to grab your skateboard. But what will Grover do?"

Grover has a genetic condition called Acrodysostosis where his feet are far too small for the rest of him, so he walks with a crutch. He doesn't need it, but he is incredibly clumsy without them. The birthday cake incident of freshman year comes to mind. This condition means he can't do things like ride a bike or skate.

"Were you paying attention, you would have heard that I'm going to visit our group leader at the hospital." Grover says matter-of-factly. "Out of curiosity, what had you so distracted?"

"Oh, nothing important," I say, waving it off.

"No, now Grover has me curious," Percy chimes in, "What were you thinking about?"

In a panic I say, "Food." I slow down and try again. "That is, what do we want to do for dinner? I was thinking pizza."

Grover seems fine with this justification and says, "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

Percy looks at me weird and says, "Sure." He definitely knows I'm lying. He's known me for too long. He either thought it was unimportant or he's going to ask me about it later. _Please be the former._

It wasn't the former.

"What was that about? "Percy asked as we entered the cab.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded, still hoping to get away with the lie. But Percy knows my body language better than he knows English. I'm not going to get out of this.

Percy looks at me deadpan. "You don't lose focus thinking about pizza."

"Right, that's you!" Percy doesn't laugh. He just keeps looking at me. I sigh, "You really aren't going to let me get away with it?"

"I need to know. It's not like you to lie, especially to a friend like Grover."

I rake my brain trying to come up with an excuse, to no avail. "Well, I just… what you said about your mother and Paul. It really spoke to me. I guess I'm not used to seeing such a strong love between a family, and you guys are all I've got." His eyes soften at my response.

"Ok, well then let's hurry up and get to the park. I have some skills to show off and friends to party with all night!" I roll my eyes and make a mental note to grab the first aid kit. All that he'll be doing all night is nursing his minor wounds from whatever too-advanced skateboarding move he tries next. I feel affection rise in my chest as he runs into the apartments to grab his board. I chuckle to myself._ He may be a complete idiot, but at least he's still here with me._

* * *

**Awww cute. Don't worry, we will get to see Sally's wedding in this story. I'm particularly excited for that chapter.**

**BTW, that condition that Grover has is real, not just a plot device. You can look it up.**

_**Grace Bondurant -**_** Aww, thanks! You have no idea how big of a compliment that is to me!**

**Please Review! And feel welcome to ask any question. I'll answer it, but if it's spoiler-y then it'll be very cryptic...hehe**

**(and if you desperately want to know the answer to a spoiler question, just pm me, I may just give you a massive hint...)**

**Have a good week lovelies! And be on the lookout for a one-shot that I'm planning on posting next week. It's unrelated to this story, but I'm very proud of it. **


End file.
